As beautiful as the night sky
by ImpishTricksters
Summary: One day, Helcurt decides to propose.


It was an ordinary day. Helcurt and Cyclops stood in the kitchen of their house, one washing the dishes the other drying them. Until suddenly a thought sprung into Helcurts mind.

I know humans give rings to each other when they wish to spend eternity together. Cyclops had once told him that giants often just know when they wish to stay together. But he had never told Cyclops about how shadowbringers go about marriage.

"Hey Cyc, did you know that, for our version of marriage, shadowbringers give their love a very rare and special gemstone?" His boyfriend put down a plate and turned to him, curious.

"What kind of gem?"

Helcurt continued wiping down the mug he held. "We call it the nightstone. It's a beautiful gemstone that looks anything from a captured sunset to the vast nightsky with a thousand stars. We would often try find one that matches the personality of our dearest." Cyclops eye glistened in fascination. A gemstone as beautiful as night itself. Helcurt softly caressed his cheek.

"My love, I am reminded that I have to be somewhere tonight. Watch the stars and think of me, alright?"

Cyclops chuckled. "Surely, my dear."

That very night Helcurt set his plan in motion. He knew that, according to a legend, a map hidden in the skies would lead to a field of stars. Swiftly he climbed the tallest tree he knew, twisting and turning for any sign. Like any night the stars stood high and gentle, the moon still and ever watching. Maybe tonight they would shine in his favor. His eyes searched and searched until they happened up a tiny star, shining brighter than anything. Maybe this one would lead his way. And so he started running, following the star wherever it went, over a crystal clear waters, through the deepest parts of the woods where noone dared to venture, onto an open exposed field of nothing but grass. Only when he had reached the middle of the field did the star finally stand above him. He sat down, out of breath, wondering if it had lead him astray. Helcurt stared back up again, stretching himself upwards and placing one leg behind him and then he fell.

He rolled down, landing face first in the dirt. After coughing up some dirt and shaking himself, he finally opened his eyes.

Before him laid a vast field of gemstones that stood out high from the ground. The moonlight shone through the hole he had just fallen through, hitting the gems and decorating the walls in a thousand colors. Dark blues, reds, yellows and oranges danced across the walls in a sunset hidden from sight. Golden specks glistened in the stones like distant stars. Finally he understood. It was like the gems told stories of past lovers, their personalities, though long gone, shone through the colors and vibrancy of it all. One gem in particular had caught his attention. It was hidden but shone just as bright as all other stones, no, it shone brighter like the north star, like his north star. Carefully he snuck by the others to not disturb them. He placed his hands onto the gem and carefully broke off the edge. It felt warm, welcoming. Helcurt almost felt his ancestors, past lovers, past generations smiling at him.

One last look back before he covered the hole for the last time. Noone would ever seen the field of nightstones ever again. He would be the last to remember the stories that had played out here, the promises, the regrets. And maybe that was for the better.

The very next night he led cyclops outside his observatory. This night the stars shone brighter than they had ever. The full moon stood high, illuminating everything with a unusually warm glow. Helcurt took Cyclops hands in his own.

"My love, tonight I wish to watch the stars with you. But that isn't my only wish. For tonight I wish to fetch you the stars from the sky. For tonight I wish to let the moon illuminate your life."

He paused for just a second, taking a breath and placing the nightstone in Cyclops hands.

"For tonight I have captured you the stars and the sky..."

He let go of cyclops hands, letting him have a first look at the gemstone. Bright orange flowed into a passionate, deep red. The red faded and made way for a vibrant purple and afterwards a deep, dark blue with golden specks. It was like a sunset over the woods. It had encaptured Helcurt because somehow it reminded him of cyclops. Gentle, kind, forever lasting and forever beautiful. It was stunning.

"And for tonight I ask of you to spend eternity with me."

A moment of silence.

Then a soft smile.

A gentle word.

"Of course my love, forever and ever."


End file.
